The present invention relates to a diagnosis of a data processing unit (DPU).
Today, the overall number of personal computers (PCs), workstations, and so on is increasing year by year. Those kind of data processing units are physically spread all over the place and might be interconnected with standard network interfaces such as local area networks (LAN).
The diagnosis of a remote DPU, i.e. a DPU which is not physically located on the acting person""s xe2x80x9cdeskxe2x80x9d, is normally accomplished by either bringing a skilled person (i.e. a hardware or software expert) to the DPU, or by providing software packages installed on the DPU to perform a diagnostic task as long as the DPU is functional.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved remote diagnosis for a data processing unit.
The object is solved by the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are shown by the dependent claims.
According to the invention, a diagnostic unit is provided for a remote diagnosis of a data processing unit DPU. The diagnostic unit is adapted to be coupled to a remote DPU via a network and to an internal bus of the DPU. The diagnostic unit comprises a central processing unit CPU for controlling a diagnosis and/or a monitoring, independently of the DPU, by monitoring a data communication within the DPU and/or of the DPU with external devices, and/or by performing tests with the DPU.
The invention thus provides an xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d diagnosis of the DPU that allows a continuous and on-going monitoring of the local DPU independent of its"" functional state. In contrast to diagnostic modules as know in the art, a diagnosis of the local DPU 100 can thus be performed even when the local DPU 100 is inoperable or when the local DPU 100 would not any more support an xe2x80x9cunintelligentxe2x80x9d monitoring.
The invention further allows an active diagnosis and/or a preventive diagnosis of the DPU, so that occurring failures or failures which are apparently likely to occur in the next future can be determined and suitable (counter) measures can be initiated or triggered. Possible down times of the DPU can thus be decreased or even be avoided.
The diagnostic unit preferably signals from time to time and/or according to a pre-defined notification scheme the present state of the DPU to a remote DPU. When a failure occurs or is likely to occur, the remote DPU can provide a diagnosis of the DPU via the network and preferably using the diagnostic unit.